Sillage
by glammjunkie
Summary: She belonged to clan of light/fire He belonged to world of darkness/storm. On one fateful day she runs into prince of darkness and she just can't get his violet eyes out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt at fanfiction. If the story goes well I may ask for help in proof reading/editing.

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. My inspiration for this story was based on Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone.

Thank you for reading!

Sillage

-1-

"Hikaru please do not go too far. We need to get back before the sunset."

Hikaru waved away her protective brothers with a bright smile. The youngest princess of the light clan was all but sunshine. At the age of eighteen she has just celebrated her birthday. While everyone adored her with precious jewels and flowers she asked for just one thing...to be free for one day. To be able to go out beyond the land of shidou clan and explore outside.

She got her wish under condition that her three older brothers to escort her.

"I never knew there were places like this...isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is but not everything is as beautiful and innocent like you."

"Oh you worry too much. Besides I never got to see the sunset. I would like to see one."

"Hikaru, we need to go back before then. As soon as sun starts setting night hunters will start showing up. "

"Night hunters?"

"They belong to the powerful land of darkness and storm. Have you not heard of story of princess Emeraude who was kidnapped by them?"

Zagato was enjoying his dark wine when his brother walked in. Lantis was the younger leader of the dark clan. His power and skill as a swordsman were well known and feared by all. But it was his looks that made him exquisite and irresistible. Anybody who saw him once could not forget his stormy violet eyes. His tall masculine stature was always clad in black armors.

"I will be heading out early today."

"It is not dark outside yet. What's the hurry?"

"I sense something different today. Maybe I will fetch some exotic creatures."0

Zagato gave a small chuckle.

Nothing less from his younger brother.

"Go. Bring me back something good. And while you are out bring back some white lilies for my Emeraude as well."

Lantis gave a small nod and disappeared into a thin air.

"Where is hikaru?"

"She said she was going to drink some water from the crystal lake."

"And you let her go on her own?"

"Of course not! I swear she was just few feet away from me!"

Satoru's jaw hardened

If she fooled her brothers to enjoy her bit of freedom...she could potentially be in danger.

Hikaru was always good at running. She was always fast and her petite body seemed to be a help.

Satoru cursed at himself and knew exactly what he had to do.

Hikaru was chasing after a small exotic animal. She could not tell what it was but it looked like a fox. But this one had a lavish tail that was glowing with a light. She wanted to catch it and bring it back as peace offering for her brothers for running off from them.

When she thought she almost had its tail suddenly the amimal disappeared into a dark spiral. Suddenly there was a thick tension in the air.

Before she could even register anything she saw him.

His violet eyes bore into her ruby orbs. She was terrified but drawn into his presence. He was wearing all black armour with deep violet cape

"...are you a night hunter?"

Her voice trembled lightly with a fear.

"Yes and no."

Lantis could easily tell hikaru was from the shidou, light clan. They usually kept to themsleves and rarely came outside of their land.

"Are you going to kidnap me?"

"...kidnap you? I am here to hunt some animals not a human."

He handed her a small animal she was chasing after.

"This is...?"

"This white kitsune. Its original form is fox but can turn into a woman to seduce hunters."

Hikaru's fingers traced lush of white fur.

"It is beautiful...but you caught it first so you should have it."

"You were chasing after it. I just happen to run into it. If it were a bloody dragon or thunder bird I would have kept it."

"Hikaru!"

When hikaru turned around she saw her brothers with several warriors with them.

Her eyes widened when she saw their weapons.

"Please do not hurt him! He did not do anything!"

Lantis chuckled.

This young woman did not know anything about him. She had no idea that if he really wanted to

he could wipe out whole entire land with chaotic storm or pure darkness.

She wanted to defend him and protect him. That was a heart warming thought.

When they closed up and saw Lantis Satoru dropped his weapon.

"My Lord..."

"No need for formality. I am not zagato."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review and all the support!

I will definitely try to clear up on some errors and improve the story.

Let me know if you would like to work on the story together.

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. please do not sue me.

-2-

Shidou Brothers were unpleased to see their only sister with the dark clan but they had to pay respect first.

"I apologize in advance if my sister interrupted your hunting my Lord."

"No need to apologize. So she must be the princess of light clan."

He took her hand and gave a formal but soft kiss.

Hikaru was taken back but blushed at her very first kiss.

"Princess hikaru. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"..thank you for the kitsune. Oh, please take this flower as a token of gratitude."

She gave him one of the roses that was decorated on her braid.

He gave her a small smile before disappearing into a dark mist.

Hikaru was still staring into the same spot until her brothers shook her.

"Hikaru, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No...but who was the dark knight?"

Masaru frowned slightly

"Dark knight? That bastard is far from knight. He is second in command for the underworld."

"Watch your language, Masaru. Zagato and Lantis are brothers who are in charge of darkness , war, and storm. There is story that princess Emeraude from the blossom clan was kidnapped by zagato and was never seen alive since then."

She did feel fear at first. She did feel the dark presence but when he kissed her hand she did not feel the same fear. But more than anything his eyes looked lonely. There was no cruelty or evil in his violet eyes.

"Ah...Emeraude was very happy with her flowers. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I am glad she liked them."

Zagato looked at his brother with a smug expression.

"How was hunting? I am surprised you came back with nothing."

Lantis just shrugged

"Just did not see anything good."

"Is that so? Your flower tells me that you found something very good today."

Then he remembered...the rose she gave him.

"Zagato..."

"Ah...the light clan. The flower still feels warm."

Lantis just sighed. Of course his brother would notice. No matter how stoic Lantis was zagato managed to see right through him.

"I ran into hikaru, the light clan princess."

"She just turned eighteen. They held a small celebration for her. For what I heard she has curiosity for outside world. But the light clan men are protective of their only princess. "

That explained shidou brothers showing up with their warriors. It might be harder than he thought to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and treat tips/advice!

I have not decided about ending as of now I am going with the flow of story

I am always open to suggestion and ideas!

Hopefully I can make stories better for you all. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.

-3-

After what seemed to be endless lectures from her brothers Hikaru decided to take a bath to relax. She knew they loved her and wanted to protect her but it was suffocating at times. Deeply inhaling aroma of Gardenia she tried to forget pair of haunting violet eyes. It was a curiosity, maybe it was a fleeting infatuation. But she knew one thing for sure. She wanted to see him again.

"So...she did run into the underworld clan."

"Yes, Father. It was the second in command of underworld, Lantis."

Takeo poured himself a sun nectar. mention of underworld clan made his mouth dry. It has been years since princess Emeraude has been taken away by zagato. She was a goddess of serenity for this world. There was no pain, no war, and no fear until that day she disappeared. Now everyone had to fight for survival. AS a leader of light clan Takeo never wanted to show dark side of this world to his only daughter, Hikaru. She was his light. But today she ran into him. Prince of darkness and war. He shuddered at the thought of Hikaru being taken away.

"We will never let anything happen to her. We will protect her."

"That is not good enough! We should form allies with other clans and destroy those bastards!"

"Silence! Nothing good will come from talking in such manner about a powerful clan. She is back safely. Nothing happened to her today. Now...you are all dismissed."

Three brothers still had unpleasant looks but they did as they were told.

Takeo let out a deep sigh. Everyone wanted princess Emeraude back. But they all knew it was impossible to go against ruthless leader of underworld. All they could do was to make sure tragedy will never repeat again and protect their loved ones.

Lantis was taking a walk in garden of meadows when Emeraude strode next to him.

"This place is beautiful. Outside world probably think we live under piles of dead bodies. They would not understand."

"your highness."

Garden of meadows was one of his favorite places. There were fields of white and purples roses. The color of the sky was always mix of starry night and dawn. It was mystical and peaceful all at once.

"As I always say there is no need for formality between us. I wanted to thank you for the flowers. Zagato told me you had quit a hunting trip."

There was a slight tease in her voice.

"Your highness, there were not much to bring back but I will bring back something valuable next time."

"You can bring me the special lady of yours next time."

"Your highness…"

"Lantis you have been alone for a long time. I just think it is time that you take care of yourself better."

It was difficult to think about being with anybody when everyone feared his very existence. There were females who tried to seduce him for his power and his appearance but they failed. Nobody had his full attention until now. Not until he met a princess who had firey ruby eyes and perfectly matching hair.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own magic knight rayearth!

I appreciate all reviews and this is my veeery first writing so please be nice :)

-4-

"Underworld?"  
"You mean the clan of darkness,war, and storm?"  
Umi and fuu stared at Hikaru as if she has grown another head.  
"I do not know much about him. But thats what my brothers said."  
"But you just said you wanted to see him again."  
"Um...I did. He seemed like a perfect gentleman."  
Hikaru felt her cheeks warm.  
"You are even blushing!"  
"Hikaru it is not a good idea to fall for those type of men."  
Umi said in a matter of fact voice.  
Umi belonged to a clan of water and moon. Despite her feminine appearance she had a strong personality. Fuu belonged to a clan of wind and healing. They have been friends with Hikaru all her life and Hikaru considered them as sisters rather than friends.  
"What do you mean by those type of men?"  
"What I am trying to say is he is dangerous. I mean his brother kidnapped princess Emeraude! Nobody has seen her back alive."  
"We are just concerned for you."  
"I understand that. I just...his eyes looked lonely. He did not seem like a bad person."  
Umi and fuu knew it was little too late to tell Hikaru to forget about Lantis.

"As always you are very strong..."  
Lantis barely caught his breathe before dodging Zagato's black flame. He felt a slight burning sensation from where the flame has barely touched his shoulder. Lantis made a quick movement towards Zagato's backside and caught him off guard.  
He quickly slid his thunder sword under Zagato's throat.  
"Alright, this time you win."  
The brothers often practiced their skills against each other. Zagato was proud of his younger brother. Unlike many he showed interest in swordsmanship at young age. Now he was not only the best swordsman but also the only magic swordsman.  
"I thought it was going to never end."  
Zagato smirked at his brother and turned towards the main temple.  
"Hmm...it seems like we have a guest at our place."  
"We only have few that stop by."  
"Clef..."

Clef belonged to a royal clan of wisdom. He was close to princess Emeraude and despite her sudden disappearance he still came to visit her as her friend and messenger.  
"I hope cerberus did not give you a hard time."  
"Ah...Zagato and Lantis. It has been a while."  
Cerberus was a three headed creature that was guarding underworld. They were obedient to underworld royalties but they were fearsome to anyone else.  
"Would you like some refreshment?"  
"Thank you for the hospitality but I will not be staying long. I am here to deliver a message that the light and fire clan is holding a formal event."  
Lantis immediately thought of Hikaru.  
"Unlike princess hikaru's birthday party this is open event to find suitable mate for her."  
Regardless of the occasion Lantis knew the answer to the invitation.


	5. Chapter 5

I appreciate all reviews and thank you for reading the story!

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.

-5-

"Me?! Father I am only eighteen!"  
"You are old enough. Besides you need someone to protect you and take care of you. Your brothers are not so keen to the idea but I have decided this is the best for you."  
Hikaru was taken back by the sudden announcement. The light clan men did not want to give up their only daughter and sister but they wanted her to be under a better protection and care. Especially Out of reach from underworld. They had to invite underworld clans. It was open formal and they did not want to upset anyone by not sending an invitation. But There will be a lot of eligible young men and Takeo was certain that Hikaru would find the perfect man for herself.

"I get it. I understand that it is open formal but what is the point if those monsters are going to be there?"  
"Watch your mouth. The point is to prove that there are lot of eligible men for her. She was just fascinated by the dark clan because she has never been around men before."  
Shidou brothers have been discussing The open formal all day long. Nobody would be good enough for her. Shidou brothers felt their blood boil every time they thought about the kiss Lantis planted on Hikaru's hand.

"Are you really going to the formal event? I did not think you would go just to see the princess. You do not enjoy parties or festivals."  
Lantis was grooming his favorite horse, storm. Storm was all black stallion that had distinct white mane and blue eyes.  
"I am going to see her. Her only. I have no intention of paying visit to ones who are there to put on a show."  
Zagato just nodded at his brother.  
He understood what Lantis meant by his words.

The next couple days flew by. Everyone was busy preparing for the formal. Every corner of the temple was decorated with rare flowers such as starlette lilies. Umi and Fuu volunteered to help With dressing and final touch ups.  
Hikaru's gown represented every bit of light clan princess. It was one shoulder gown that formed her curves and flowed like a waterfall of gold. The right side of gown was completely sheer material adorned with glittering embroidery. Her ears were adorned with gold and ruby earrings. As a final touch Umi fixed a golden rose on hair. "You should let your hair down like that more often."  
"Really? I usually do not dress up so I was not sure. It feels different since I always braid them."  
"Well you look stunning. Let's go! We do not want to be late."  
Shidou brothers were not too happy that so many men showed up. Takeo was more than satisfied to see handsome and powerful males amongst guests.  
"Father...it's hikaru."  
When Takeo turned towards the main gate he could see why everyone was speechless. It was as if the whole place was frozen. Everyone was awed by her beauty. Takeo felt flood of emotion as Hikaru made her way to the main floor. She no longer looked like eighteen years old girl but a proud woman.  
"You look beautiful."  
Takeo embraced his daughter before releasing her.  
He signaled music to play while servers began to offer various drinks and refreshments to guests.  
Hikaru was introduced to each young man who were eager to marry her. But she was hoping certain someone would show up.  
She tried to look out for any tall man with dark hair with violet eyes but she did not see him.  
"This nectarine is delicious! Have you tried these custard bites?"  
"Umi Please try not to over eat those custards. They can make you feel queasy."  
Fuu was helping herself to pomegranate tea when she felt a movement from the ground.  
"Umi, Hikaru did you feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
Before anyone can say another word ground started shaking violently. Delicate glasses shattered to pieces.  
"This is...it can't be..."  
All three shidou brothers took stances. With rumbling sound ground parted open like giant waves.  
Everyone froze in place in fear but they were also awed by presence of dark chariot and flame horses.  
"My lord...we have been waiting for your presence. Please join us and enjoy our best nectarine."  
Takeo immediately greeted Lantis to change the tense atmosphere. The shidou brothers did not hide their unpleasantness.  
Hikaru's eyes widened as she watched Lantis walk towards her. He had unreadable look in his eyes. Her heart was beating faster as he took each step. She felt as if she has forgotten how to breathe.  
As he did before he took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Your beauty can not be matched for anything. Not even for those starlette lilies."  
"Thank you for coming...my lord."  
Her voice trembled in mix of happiness and fear. She was happy to see him but she still feared his presence.  
As he was about to kiss her hand kakeru took her wrist and pulled away from Lantis.  
"My lord I believe my sister is here to find her mate today. It might be rude to kiss her hand as a greeting before many eyes."  
"kakeru stop this rudeness at once!"  
"I see. I suppose I was not meant to be invited since I am being greeted with three swords towards me."  
Takeo was losing his patience at his three sons. Tension was getting thicker in the air as the shidou brothers surrounded Hikaru.  
"Do you not think it is also rude to invite a guest only to greet him with swords at his face?"  
The shidou brothers greeted their teeth at his words.  
"I am only here to see the princess."  
"It will only happen over my dead body. You may visit with her properly just like everyone else in here but nothing else."  
Lantis turned to Takeo and gave him a small bow.  
"Forgive me. But I must see her alone only."  
Before Takeo could respond there was another rumbling from the ground. A gush of strong wind and thunder rolled in. Takeo could barely breathe through the wind and lightening was so bright that it was blinding him.  
"Father! Brothers!"  
They could hear Hikaru's desperate voice through the storm.  
"Hikaru!"  
Lantis was tightly holding Hikaru in his arm. She was struggling in a storm when she felt a sudden lift in her petite body.  
With a large swoosh of wind the storm finally disappeared. But storm was not the only thing that disappeared. The princess of light clan also disappeared to underground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews! Reviews are my inspiration and motivation.

For those who took time to read this story and left me reviews...Thank you :)

This chapter ended up being really long lol I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth!

 _"I Love you as certain dark things are to be loved_

 _In secret, between the shadow and the soul."_

 _-Pablo N.-_

-6-  
"My lady."  
Hikaru groaned. She felt light headed and her throat felt dry.  
"My lady... Are you alright?"  
When she managed to prop herself up she saw a girl standing before her.  
The girl looked to be about twelve years old. She was dressed in a violet gown with black embroidery.  
"Where am I?"  
"You are at palace in underworld. You are safe, my lady."  
For a moment Hikaru was dazed in a shock. She was in underworld, where supposedly the miserable dead souls reside.  
She looked around the room and was awed by the beauty of it. Everything in the room was decorated in violet and black. Rare black diamonds were encrusted along the bed frame and along the wall.  
"Who are you?"  
The girl gave a little bow.  
"My name is Mira,my lady. I will be your personal attendant."  
"You look too young to be a maid. Please call me Hikaru. Do not worry about it I can take care of my self."  
"But this was an order from lord lantis. It is my duty to attend to your needs."  
"Lantis? Yes, where is he now? I have to speak to him."  
"He went on a hunting, my lady. He said he wanted you to rest."  
She had lot of questions to ask him. She could not believe she was in underworld. It felt different than from upper world. Aside from being much darker it felt lot colder. Hikaru felt chills and covered her bare shoulders with hands.  
Mira quickly pulled up satin bed sheets around her.  
"Lord lantis has ordered me to dress you in warmer gowns that suits underworld."  
When mira opened up large framed doors across from the bed hikaru could not believe her eyes.  
The closet and vanity was filled with luscious fur coats and gowns. There were black diamond and amethyst earrings displayed like a chandelier.  
Mira helped her with gowns and fur coat. She felt much warmer and stopped shivering.  
Once Hikaru was seated in front of vanity Mira began to gently brush her hair.  
"Your hair feels warm like a sunlight, my lady."  
"It is because I belong to a light clan."  
Mira just finished final touch with amethyst hair piece when the doors opened up.  
Mira immediately bowed to the man before her.  
"My lord."  
"Please call me Lantis. I do not want such formality between us."  
He turned to Mira and signaled her to leave.  
"Thank you, Mira."  
Mira nodded at his order and left the chamber.  
Lantis closed the distance between them and gently lifted her face up to him.  
"You look well rested. I am relieved."  
"What happened to me? Where are my brothers and father?"  
Her ruby orbs were filled with fear and concern.  
It would be a lie if Lantis did not feel slightest bit of guilt. But he wanted her. He wanted her alone only.  
"They are fine. They are still in upperworld. I brought only you to underworld."  
"Will I ever see them again? Why did you bring me here?"  
Hikaru was trying to keep herself calm. She knew she was in a foreign world and had to hold herself together to survive.  
"You will get to see them again."  
"But why did you bring me here?"  
His deep violet eyes searched her eyes for a while.  
"I wanted to see you again...without any distraction."  
She was taken back. She wanted to see him again as well. But she was not sure if this was the way she wanted to see him again.  
"I..."  
"I have duties to tend to. Mira will keep you a company. I will see you at the meal."  
Without another word he walked towards the chamber hall. In a blink of an eye he disappeared into a dark shadow.

The land of sun clan was in complete chaos after their princess disappeared. The raging brothers decided to visit god of wisdom, clef.  
Clef had already known about the incident. He was not surprised when the shidou brothers arrived in complete rage and anger.  
"My Lord our precious sister has been kidnapped by the monsters of underworld!"  
"She is the only princess of light clan. Our father is in deep sorrow and he is refusing to eat or sleep."  
"I will find a way to appease both sides. Take this and make sure your father drinks it. It will help him to rest."  
"Appease both sides?! Have you gone mad my lord? The monster kidnapped our sister!"  
"Silence! I will not have such disrespect in here. Go and take care of your father."

Underworld was beautiful. Upperworld always talked about how morbid and dark underworld was but it was stunning. Every part of the palace was decorate with precious stones she was not familiar with. To her surprise there were fields of purple and white roses. She has never seen them before."Mira how did you end up in underworld?"  
"I am physically dead but my soul resides in here my lady. My family I were killed during the war. Lord Zagato and Lantis sent my parents to Queensland while Lord lantis took me in care for me in palace."  
Rulers of the underworld were not as cruel as everyone made them up to be. Hikaru thought about the way she felt when she stared into loneliness in his eyes. She has felt that he had a kind heart.  
"My lady it is meal time. Allow me to lead you to the dining chamber."  
Hikaru nodded and started following Mira.

"How is she adjusting to our world?"  
Emeraude asked while pouring wine into zagato's glass.  
"I had mira keep her company. She seemed to be scared and confused."  
"I just hope she is not too freezing. She is from light clan after all."  
"She will adjust in three days. Besides I am sure Lantis made sure she is dressed properly."  
Then they heard the chamber doors open.  
Hikaru looked elegant in deep violet gown adorned with black fur. Black diamond earrings sparkled as she walked closer to the table.  
"My...you look beautiful. You look as if you are another queen of underworld."  
Emeraude smiled in satisfaction.  
"Thank you...your highness"  
Hikaru blushed at her words and gave a small bow.  
"I am zagato's wife and first queen of underworld...Emeraude."  
Hikaru immediately froze in shock.  
"Princess Emeraude? How..."  
Zagato stood up and walked towards Hikaru. She trembled in his presence. He was tall and broad just like Lantis. He had a long dark hair that looked like a shadow fall. He gave a slight bow before her.  
"I am the Lord of underworld and first in command...Zagato. Welcome to underworld princess of light clan."  
"Thank you...my lord."  
Lantis offered his hand and gently guided her to her seat.  
"Now we do not want our meals to get cold. Let's enjoy."  
Hikaru tried to eat since she was starved but her nerves were making her feel sick.  
"Would you like something else to eat?"  
"No, your highness. This is more than enough for me."  
"Please just call me Emeraude."  
Everything was delicious and Hikaru wished she could have eaten more. But the hunger went away and she felt slightly better.  
Mira was about to help Hikaru out of her seats when Lantis got up.  
"I will take her to the bed chamber. You may finish your meal and go rest."  
Lantis and Hikaru bowed and bid Zagato and Emeraude good evening.  
The hallway was lit with swirl of blue fire and they could only hear their foot steps.  
When they arrived at the chamber Lantis finally broke the silence.  
"I hope you will not hate being here. I do not expect you to not miss the sunlight. I am here if you need or want anything...Hikaru."  
Hikaru gently caressed his face with her hand. The look in his eyes brought her a pain. He reminded her of wounded wolf.  
He seemed to be surprised her touch but did not resist.  
"Lantis. I do not hate you. I do not hate being here. I am just worried about my loved ones in upperworld."  
He bent down and gave a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Do not worry. Go rest now."  
"I am exhausted but I can not stop thinking about it."  
He placed his hand on her forehead  
"I will help you rest. Just close your eyes."  
Hikaru felt limp and felt herself slurring words before slumping into his arms.  
Lantis carried her over to bed and pulled satin sheets and fur blankets over her. Before he left he whispered against her cheek.  
"The moment I saw you...you were mine."


	7. Chapter 7

As always thank you for the reviews and taking the time to read my story! :)

disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.

-7-  
"I cant even feel a trace of her. All we know is that she is in underworld. That is it."  
Umi bit her lips in frustration.  
"I am very much worried about her as well but I do not think he took her away to harm her."  
"We are talking about underworld! Where there are hoards of dead bodies and souls! How can you for sure say that they wont do something to her?"  
Fuu sighed. She was also worried about her but the way prince of darkness looked at her...it was not a look of hunter going after its prey. It was more of a look of longing.  
Regardless there was no way to figure out how to get her back. Underworld did not have clear entrance nor exit. Even if one were to find any kind of entrance it would be heavily guarded by hell hounds.

Lantis was on his duty when he felt a presence of Clef nearing the palace.  
"He is little late. I thought he might show up sooner than later."  
Zagato quickly drank a glass of nectar before getting off from his throne.  
"I will go talk to him."  
"This may be a very bad news, Lantis."  
"I understand. Let me go deal with this. I chose to bring her here."  
After a moment zagato nodded to his brother and let him go.  
clef was waiting at the entrance of the palace.  
He had a slight frown on his facial expression.  
"Lantis. I am sure I do not need to explain my self as to why I am here. I need you to return princess Hikaru. Everyone is upset and they supposedly want justice."  
Lantis slowly shook his head.  
"I brought her here. I will not let her go."  
Clef knew he had to be careful with his choice of word. He did not want a wrath of underworld to fall upon upperworld.  
"What is your intention with her?"  
"I want to marry her. I want her to be my queen and rule the underworld."  
There was determination in his eyes and voice.  
He had already made up his mind.  
"Is that really your true intention? Does princess Hikaru know anything about this?"  
"No, but I will tell her when the right time comes."  
Clef sighed and finally realized there was no way Hikaru was going to return any time soon.  
"I will report this back to the light clan. I will be back in few days."  
There was nothing more he could have said to change What was already done.

Mira and Hikaru were sipping rose tea. Hikaru was fascinated by the fact that rose petals could be used to brew a tea.  
"The fragrance is very deep...we have roses in upperworld but it does not smell like this."  
"I do not remember what it was like to live in upperworld. When lord lantis was healing me back he had erased all my painful memories from there."  
"He healed you?"  
"Yes. My physical body was in a bad shape. For what I know we were all ripped in pieces by titans. When I arrived here at first I was in so much pain and agony. Lord Lantis took a pity on me and healed me back before I turned into a soul."  
Her heart ached by the girl's story. Hikaru remembered her brothers talking about the gruesome war. Rebellious titans and monstrous creatures attacked and killed countless people.  
"May I join, ladies?"  
A soft feminine voice broke through her thoughts.  
"Your highness."  
"Please...just have a seat and enjoy some tea with me."  
Emeraude took a seat at the center.  
"Hikaru I hope you are enjoying your time here."  
"I am. It is all because of your generosity."  
"Lantis has a kind heart. He enjoys taking care of things that are precious to him."  
Emeraude smiled at blushing Hikaru.  
"You were probably surprised to see me here well and alive."  
"Yes...I was. Upperworld thinks that you were kidnapped and locked up somewhere."  
"I do not blame them. I feel guilty for neglecting my duty. I was afraid that everyone might hate me."  
There was deep sadness in her eyes. She loved everyone in upperworld. She cared for their well being.  
"I was praying in a field of white lilies when I met zagato. He was hunting after a titan that had managed to escape from the dungeon of punishment. I did not know that the titan was about to attack me until Zagato saved me. He was injured because of me. I could not just let him go like that...so I healed him."  
It was rare but few titans would attack every now and then. Their violent temper made it difficult for others to catch them. Usually the responsibility fell on underworld hunters.  
"He did not kidnap me. He did not do anything. I fell in love with him. I tried to forget everything but I could not forget him. So I,I...decide to drink the pomegranate wine and decided to elope with him."  
Hikaru was in shock but everything started to make sense to her. She pitied Emeraude. Before she was goddess of serenity she was a woman who wanted to love and be loved. For so many years she had to give up her happiness. Her duty was to only pray for the peace. Until she met Zagato.  
"So...the reasons for titans roaming around outside land was because..."  
"Because of me. Not because of zagato."  
Trace of tear dropped from her emerald eyes.  
"I still pray for the peace. Zagato made a special place for me so that at the least I can manage to keep titans away from the mainland."  
"Upperworld is still beautiful. Everyone works hard to maintain its peace."  
Emeraude's face brightened by those words.  
"Thank you Hikaru..."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.

-8-

The light clan was anxiously waiting for Clef's return. Clef was only one of the few gods who could go back and forth between upperworld and underworld. They begged him to bring Hikaru back.  
They knew something was not right when they only saw clef by himself.  
"My lord..."  
"My lord what happened to Hikaru?"  
Clef sighed and began to deliver his words.  
"Lord lantis wants to marry princess Hikaru."  
The shidou brothers were too stunned to say a word.  
"That is impossible! We will never accept such thing!"  
"How dare he?! He just violently took her away!"  
"I do not believe it is negotiable. He is determined to marry her."  
The shidou brothers were outraged. They were ready to summon their horses and take off to underworld.  
"Stop!"  
"Father!"  
Takeo turned to face Clef.  
"We will consider the proposal if we can negotiate her return."  
Everyone gasped at his statement.  
"Let us move to more private area to discuss this deal."

Hikaru has just returned to her chamber when mira let her know that lantis was here to see her.  
"I hope you had a relaxing day."  
He kissed her hand.  
He smiled inwardly when she blushed.  
"I had a lovely day with mira and Queen Emeraude."  
"I am glad to hear that."  
She hesitated for a moment before forming her words again.  
"Lantis...I want to know what is going on in upperworld. I want to know how my family is doing."  
"I understand. You will see them soon. But there is something I have to do before then..."

Zagato faced Clef with a stern look in his eyes.  
"She has already consumed our food and wine. She belongs to us. By the law of underworld she must remain in underworld."  
"I am aware of it. However she was princess of light clan and ruled part of upperworld before all of this. She was in charge of bringing season of summer."  
"Lantis had already offered to take her back to visit her family. She may go back and forth but at least half of the year has to be spent in underworld."  
Clef knew this was the end of negotiation. Takeo has asked for Hikaru back during three seasons of the year but he knew it was not possible. Part of her belonged to underworld now.  
"Another thing...when she becomes the second queen of underworld she will be still allowed to care for her world while she is in upperworld. I think this is more than a fair deal."  
Clef nodded in agreement. He was not particularly happy about this but half of the year was much better than nothing at all.

Lantis had asked Clef to come with him. He was prepared for hostile behaviors from the light clan and he needed a mediator in case of worst situation.  
When they showed up at the light clan chamber everyone was frozen in shock to see them.  
But soon rage and bitterness replaced the shock.  
"What happened to our Hikaru?! What did you do to her?"  
Umi may be a goddess of water but her temper flared up like a blazing fire. She was more than furious to see prince of darkness without her friend.  
"Step any closer and I will tore you into pieces...Step aside lord clef."  
There was no change in his facial expression. Lantis was always composed and stoic and he was not going to be any different now.  
Slowly he walked towards Takeo.  
"Lord lantis please...I beg you...Hikaru is my only daughter. Ever since my wife past away she is the only person who brought light into our lives."  
Without a hesitation Lantis dropped to one knee on the floor.  
"Takeo, the lord of light and fire clan...I am here to ask for your blessing to marry Hikaru."  
Everyone gasped in surprise.  
Before anyone else can react kakeru held up blazing sword against his throat but there was no change whatsoever from Lantis.  
"You will never take her away from us again."  
"With all respect...prince kakeru you and I both know this blazing sword will do no good."  
His voice was calm but dark and it made everyone in the room tremble.  
"Hikaru will spend six months of her time with me but other half with upperworld. Also as part of the proposal I will protect upperworld from titans. No one will ever have to worry about their attacks."  
If half of the year deal did not do it second part of the deal definitely did it. Random attacks from titans were always headaches for everyone. This could be the only way to complete peace for the land.  
"Can you really keep that promise, my lord?"  
"Yes."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I...Takeo give you the blessing to marry our princess Hikaru."  
"But father!"  
"Silence! I do not wish to have any one of you out and about fighting off those monsters. We all know that clan of darkness is more than capable of protecting all of us...including hikaru."  
Lantis nodded and Clef pulled out golden seal of documents to sign their agreement.

"Mira...I have not seen Lantis in few days. I am worried about him."  
"Oh princess Hikau lord lantis is very powerful. You do not need to worry about him. Also have you forgotten that he is immortal?"  
She had forgotten that he could never physically die. His presence never felt cold like those of the dead. His hand felt warm every time he held her hand. His eyes were full of emotions she could not read.  
"What do you think of lord lantis?"  
"What do you mean? I mean he is very kind..."  
Mira giggled at this.  
"No, princess I think lord lantis cares for you in a special way and I am just wondering if you have feelings for him."  
"I..."  
When she thought of him she felt as if her body was on fire. She has never been in love before. She would secretly wait for him and watch him from behind. She was fascinated by him. Light and dark. Attraction of opposite world. But she felt something more towards him. Every time he was not around she thought of him. 


End file.
